


Бессоница

by allla5960



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Симмонс не спится уже третью ночь подряд. А снотворное на борту строжайше запрещено.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессоница

**Author's Note:**

> Ван шот; внесюжетно; пре-гет.

Симмонс не спится уже третью ночь подряд. А снотворное на самолете строжайше запрещено. Она все чаще склоняется к мысли о том, чтобы синтезировать его самой, но постоянное присутствие Фитца останавливает. Если бы вместо него был Уорд, Скай или даже Коулсон, Джемма без сомнений приготовила лекарство, чтобы спокойно уснуть. 

Ее каюта рядом с каютой Скай, откуда доносится голос Гранта, а Лео наверняка уже давно спит. Мэй за рулем самолета, а Коулсон ведь все поймет даже, если поймает. 

Мысленно убеждая себя в правильности своего поступка, Симмонс скользит вдоль стен в своих пижамных штанах и в спешке накинутой блузке. Костюм, конечно, выглядит нелепо, но кто ее может видеть? 

Она оглядываясь проводит ключом по электронному замку и непонимающим взглядом натыкается на Лео. Тот не замечая Джемму, продолжает копаться в пробирках, что ещё сильнее ее удивляет. Он тихо ругается, и Симмонс даже успевает подметить португальский акцент в ругательствах прежде, чем он оборачивается. 

— Что ты делаешь с моими пробирками? — она вздергивает брови, заставляя Фитца смущенно закусить губу. 

— Я просто хотел немного это... Ну, ты знаешь... — Лео невнятно бормочет себя под нос оправдания, а Симмонс становится до безумия смешно. — Что смешного, Сим? 

Ей хочется смеяться ещё сильнее, когда она слышит привычное прозвище, сорвавшееся с его губ. Она, кстати, никому кроме него не позволяла себя так называть. Даже в лаборатории к ней обращались «Мисс Симмонс». Это раздражало, но держать марку серьезных ученных приходилось постоянно. 

— Что ты тут варишь тайком? Как наркоман в подвале, честное слово! — Джемма улыбается широко и пытается заглянуть за плечо друга. 

— Успокаивающее. Просто ты зеваешь часто и говорила, что плохо спишь в последнее время, а я же знаю, что все успокаивающие и усыпляющие препараты у нас запрещены, — зачастил Фитц, уткнувшись глазами в носки собственных кроссовок. 

Симмонс качает головой и почти невесомо касается его скулы, останавливая поток слов. 

— Спасибо, — неловко пожимает плечами Джемма и, схватив пузырек с готовым препаратом, быстро выскальзывает из лаборатории. 

Лео кашляет и, не сдерживаясь, улыбается, довольно потирая щеку, которой коснулась Симмонс.


End file.
